doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Marco Polo (arco)
Marco Polo é o quarto arco de histórias da primeira temporada de Doctor Who. Esta é a primeira ocasião em que uma pessoa famosa da história aparece na série. Aqui também acontece o fato da TARDIS ser usada como peça do enredo, ao em vez de somente algo que os viajantes devem retornar depois de terem terminado a sua aventura. Marco Polo fez um trabalho muito melhor ao recriar sociedades históricas do que outros arcos. Ele mostrou um grupo com variação étnica ao invés de uma coleção estereotipada de uma raça. É feita referência a drogas do mundo real quando Ping-Cho mostra um conto de fadas que apresenta haxixe. Tais referências só reaparecem em The Talons of Weng-Chiang. Bastante improvável para a Série de 1963, esta história tem um narrador. Mark Eden lê em voz alta, enquanto o mapa de viagem é mostrado. Apesar dos dois primeiros filmes a serem feitos, apresentam Daleks, Marco Polo foi a primeira história a ser considerada para o tratamento cinematográfico. Na verdade, a Disney fez a abordagem. 'Doctor Who e Walt Disney' Página visitada em 02 de Maio de 2014 Marco Polo é talvez mais notável como a mais antiga e mais longa história de Doctor Who, que está completamente perdida. O primeiro episódio, "The Roof of the World", é o episódio mais antigo transmitido a estar perdido. Sinopse Chegando na Ásia Central em 1289, o Doctor e seus companheiros se juntam à caravana do famoso explorador veneziano Marco Polo, que está fazendo o seu caminho pelo os Planalto de Pamir, pelo o traiçoeiro Deserto de Gobi e através do coração da imperial Catai. Tendo testemunhado vistas incríveis e sobrevivido a vários perigos, eles chegaram ao poderoso Palácio de Verão de Kublai Khan em Shang-tu, onde o Doctor começou uma extraordinária amizade com o governante também idoso. Eles avançaram para o ainda mais luxuoso Palácio Imperial, em Peking, onde os viajantes salvaram Khan de uma tentativa de assassinato por senhor da guerra Mongol Tegana – supostamente em uma missão de paz – antes de partirem mais uma vez na TARDIS. Enredo The Roof of the World (EP. 01) :Não confundir com The Roof of the World (Audio). A tripulação da TARDIS tinha chegado aos resíduos de neve da Planície de Pamir. A nave está danificada e incapaz de fornecer luz, calor ou água. O Primeiro Doctor, Ian, Barbara e Susan enfrentam o risco de morrer de frio quando a noite se aproxima e a temperatura despenca. Ian e Barbara adentram a tundra, para procurar combustível, mas ela vê uma silhueta na neve e eles voltam depressa. Enquanto isso, o Doctor descobriu o que havia de errado com a TARDIS, mas foi interrompido pelo retorno de Ian e Barbara. A criatura os seguiu e apareceu na porta da TARDIS. Os quatro são perseguidos, mas logo são cercados por soldados mongóis à beira de mata-los por serem espíritos do mal. Um homem ocidental, que acaba por ser Marco Polo, os interrompe. thumb|left|[[Tegana planeja envenenar Marco Polo.]]Polo acolhe o Doctor, que está sofrendo mal de altitude, e seus companheiros em sua companhia. Ele apresenta alguns de seus colegas viajantes, incluindo Tegana, um senhor da guerra Mongol. Tegana é um emissário da paz de Khan Noghai, que tem estado em guerra com Kublai Khan. Uma jovem Chinesa chamada Ping-Cho também está viajando com Polo, para que ela possa conhecer seu noivo de setenta e cinco anos de idade, de um casamento arranjado. Ping-Cho forma uma forte amizade com Susan. Os Mongóis temem que o Doctor seja um feiticeiro maligno que ficara impotente fora da TARDIS, então Marco Polo o proíbe de entrar nela até o grupo parar em uma cidade no caminho do deserto. Nessa cidade, Polo diz, o Doctor poderia consertar sua nave. Quando a caravana para no caminho à estação em Lop, Marco Polo diz ao Doctor que ele está requisitando sua “caravana voadora” como uma recompensa para o Imperador tentando comprar a saída de seu serviço. Entretanto, o senhor Tegana compra um veneno para colocar no suprimento de água para a jornada no Deserto Gobi. The Singing Sands (EP. 02) thumb|[[Tegana insulta Marco Polo com água.]]Os viajantes fazem seu caminho através do Deserto Gobi. O Doctor, demonstrando petulância, se recusa a sair de sua tenda quando se estabelecem para a noite, angustiando Susan. Numa noite em que Ian e Marco Polo estão jogando xadrez, Susan desabafa sua frustração de eles estarem presos na Terra em vez de estarem explorando estrelas. Este espírito de exploração faz Ping-Cho e Susan seguir Tegana enquanto caminha pela noite. Uma violenta tempestade de areia, na qual as duas se perdem brevemente, impede Tegana de colocar o veneno nas cabaças com água. Ao contrario, ele as deixa abertas, fazendo com que a água vaze, sabendo muito bem que bandidos levarão a culpa. Marco Polo insiste que a caravana prossiga, mas o racionamento da água cresce lentamente com o passar dos dias. Finalmente, Tegana é despachado para encontrar um famoso oásis. O Mongol encontra o oásis facilmente, mas não retorna com a água como prometido. Five Hundred Eyes (EP. 03) thumb|left|[[Ian explica condensação para Marco Polo]]Com o suprimento de água completamente esgotado, a situação cresce desesperadamente. Os viajantes apenas sobrevivem a situação árida quando o Doctor e Susan coletam a aguá que condensou nas paredes da TARDIS durante a noite. A caravana vai até a próxima estação no caminho até Tun-Huang, onde os estoques são reabastecidos e eles conhecem um incrédulo Tegana, que reingressa na caravana. Ping-Cho faz eles ficarem agradáveis com um conto de Ala-eddin (Aladdin) e os Hashashin (ou assassinos). Tegana escapa durante a performance e faz seu caminho até a Caverna dos Quinhentos Olhos, onde ele é avisado pelos agentes Mongóis Malik e Acomat que Noghai esta montando um exército e marchando em direção à Karakorum. Tegana fala para Acomat, um bandido, atacar a caravana em breve e matar Marco Polo e os outros. Entretanto, Barbara ouve por acaso uma pate do plano, pois seguiu Tegana até a caverna, embora ela não tenha percebido o grau do envolvimento dele. Ela é encontrada e mantida prisioneira por Milik enquanto Tegana retorna para a caravana, fingindo surpresa quando o desaparecimento dela é descoberto. O Doctor deduz que Barbara pode estar na caverna e vai até lá, acompanhado por Susan e Ping-Cho. Susan grita de medo quando vê um par de olhos “pintados” se movendo! The Wall of Lies (EP. 04) thumb|A TARDIS viajando para [[Pequim]]Marco, Ian e Tegana chegam na caverna depois de serem avisados por Chenchu. Barbara é resgatada depois que Ian descobre a sala secreta. Quando o grupo retorna à caravana, Tegana tenta outra tática. Ele tenta fazer com que Marco fique desconfiado, dizendo que Susan está fazendo a cabeça de Ping-Cho contra ele e que o doctor possue uma segunda chave da TARDIS. Isso é combatido quando Barbara disse que só ficou em perigo quando seguiu Tegana até a caverna, mas Tegana categoricamente nega alguma vez ter estado lá antes. Marco carimba sua autoridade sobre a caravana, separando Ping-Cho e Susan, tornando-os cada vez mais desconfiados de Tegana. O estágio seguinte do plano de Tegana é reforçado quando ele prova para Marco que Doctor realmente tem uma segunda chave da TARDIS, levando Marco para testemunha-lo saindo da nave. Polo apreende a chave e tenta entrar, mas o Doctor avisa que a nave será destruída se uma pessoa não autorizada entra nela. Ele é levado e mantido sob guarda. A caravana agora avista a Grande Muralha de Catai. A rota vira para o sul para Lan-Chow ao longo das margens do Rio Amarelo. Na próxima cidade, Sinju, Tegana se encontra com Acomat e diz-lhe para atacar a caravana duas noites mais tarde, na sua jornada através da Floresta de Bambu. Todos devem ser mortos. Acomat vai esperar o sinal de Tegana para atacar na selva. Para escapar de Polo, Ian corta a tenda e evita o guarda. Seu plano é bater no guarda e permitir que os outros escapem; porém, quando ele chega à frente da tenda, ele descobre que o guarda já está morto. Rider From Shang-Tu (EP. 05) thumb|left|[[Tegana ameaça Susan]] Pouco disposto a deixar Polo e seu grupo ao seus próprios destinos, Ian os alerta de que há um perigo iminente. Ele acorda Polo, que acorda Tegana, e eles começam a se armarem. Ian decide que será melhor atacar os bandidos jogando bambus no fogo para explodirem ruidosamente. Quando os bandidos atacam, Acomat é morto por Tegana por ele estar a ponto de expô-lo. Os outros bandidos fogem de medo. Em agradecimento por sua ajuda por defende-los do ataque dos bandidos, Marco Polo deixa Susan e Ping-Cho voltarem a fazer companhia uma para a outra e permiite que os outros possam andar livremente. O Doctor e seus companions tinham resolvido que Tegana é a fonte dos problemas da jornada, mas não podiam fazer com que Marco Polo percebesse o quão perigoso ele era. Um novo viajante chega à caravana, um cavaleiro mensageiro chamado Ling-Tau. Ele viajou de Shang-Tu (300 milhas de distância) em apenas 24 horas, trocando os cavalos a cada três milhas. Ele trás uma mensagem comandando que a caravana acelere, então Marco ordena que, assim que chegarem à cidade de Cheng-Ting, os viajantes devem levar tudo à cavalo enquanto a TARDIS e os outros pertences serão levados mais tarde. Como sempre, Tegana tem uma nova trama para a próxima parada. Ele se encontra com um aliado chamado Kuiju e suborna-o para tentar roubar a TARDIS enquanto o comboio está dividido e levá-la ao Karakorum, onde as tropas de Noghai estão concentradas. Ping-cho sabe onde Marco Polo escondeu as duas chaves da TARDIS e dá uma para Susan para ajudar os viajantes do tempo a escapar. Mais tarde naquela noite o Doctor e seus companions esgueiram-se fora para retornarem à TARDIS e escaparem, mas Susan retorna para se despedir de Ping-Cho e é detida por Tegana. Mighty Kublai Khan (EP. 06) Ian deixa a TARDIS para convencer Tegana a livrar Susan. Tegana ordena que os outros saiam da TARDIS e livra Susan só quando o Doctor devolve a chave da TARDIS para Polo. Ian diz que ele é o culpado por roubá-la para salvar Ping-Cho. Como a jornada entra em suas fases finais, Ian tenta se desculpar com Marco Polo novamente dizendo a ele a verdade sobre a TARDIS. Marco não acredita que a TARDIS pode se mover através do tempo e diz que sabe que Ian é um mentiroso por dizer que roubou a chave, quando na verdade foi Ping-Cho. Ela os ouve e, temendo detecção, foge da caravana. thumb|[[Ian resgata Ping-Cho]]Quando deram por sua sua falta, Tegana e Ian se oferecem para procurá-la. Polo diz que Ian deve ir como quando eles conheceram Kublai Khan, Tegana deveria estar lá. Ian a encontra de volta em Cheng-Ting, tendo cavalgado sozinho, já que sabia tão bem; lá, ele descobre o fato de que Kuiju roubou a TARDIS do segundo comboio. De volta com Polo, Susan e Barbara o confrontam . Elas acreditam que Ping-Cho não deve se casar com um homem muito mais velho que ela. Isso provoca Polo a enviar Tegana depois de Ian para garantir que ele não está tentando liberar Ping-cho e fugir com a TARDIS. Finalmente o grupo de Polo chega ao palácio de Kublai Khan. A princípio, o Doctor mostra beligerância a Khan mas eles logo se unem por causa de suas idades avançadas e de todos os problemas causados por elas, como artrites, por exemplo. Depois deles saírem juntos, Khan diz a Polo que os soldados estão com um inchaço ao redor de suas fronteiras, de modo que pareceu que as informações de Tegana foram incorretas; Khan aguarda o retorno do grande guerreiro. Quando Ian e Ping-Cho acham o bandido na estrada para Karakorum, eles o forçam a adimitir a verdade, mas Tegana chega e ameaça matar Ping-Cho. Assassin At Peking (EP. 07) O impasse entre Ian e Tegana é quebrado quando Ling Tau e um bando de soldados chegam. Eles matam Kuiju, mas mais uma vez Tegana foge da situação apertada. O grupo inteiro concorda em cavalgar até o Palácio Imperial em Pequim. Durante o impasse, esperando que Ian e Ping-Cho fossem mortos, Tegana promete sua lealdade a Noghai. Entretanto na capital da cidade, o Khan convida o Doctor para jogar gamão. O Doctor ganha 35 elefantes, quatro mil garanhões brancos, 25 tigres, o dente sagrado de Buda e todo o comércio de Burma por um ano — mas aposta tudo isso na liberação da TARDIS e perde. O Khan pressiona Marco para a história da “caravana mágica”. O emissário admite que ele estava errado em tentar obter o veículo, e só fazer isso para comprar sua liberdade. O Khan não fica impressionado.Ele adverte Marco de que se ele não recuperar a sua confiança, será banido da corte. Quando Tegana retorna à corte, ele convence Khan de que Polo têm desafiado as leis da terra por não ter confiscado a TARDIS e matado Doctor e seus companions quando eles tentaram roubá-la de volta. Ian e Ping-Cho dizem para Khan que Tegana afirmou que está trabalhando para Noghai. Khan não tem certeza se acredita ou não deles. Ele diz que eles devem serem julgados em uma questão da corte. No entanto, os acontecimentos tomam um rumo melhor para os outros. Ping-Cho é poupada de um casamento sem amor quando descobre que o homem idoso que estava para se casar faleceu depois de tomar um elixir da vida. Foi dada a oportunidade para voltar a Samarkand, mas ela acaba optando por permanecer com a corte de Khan em Pequim. O Doctor e seus companions, agora presos, decidem que alguém deve parar Tegana. Eles acreditam que ele ira matar Khan para criar uma vitória fácil para o exército de Noghai. Eles atacam seu guarda e se libertaram. Eles encontram Polo e contam a teoria que formaram sobre Tegana. Polo imediatamente corre para a sala de trono. thumb|left|[[Marco Polo e Tegana cruzam espadas.]]Tegana mata os guardas de Khan, assim como o Grão-vizir quando este tentou protege-lo e vai em direção de Doctor e seus aliados quando eles chegam. Tegana é parado por uma longa luta de espadas com Polo. Sua missão falha, Tegana tira a própria vida com uma lança, em vez de ser morto pelos homens de Khan. Quando os corpos são removidos, Marco Polo apressadamente dá as chaves da TARDIS para o Doctor e seu grupo e ordena-lhes que escapem. A “caravana mágica” desaparece diante dos olhos de Khan e seus cortesãos. Ele perdoa Marco Polo, e implica que ele será permitido a voltar para Veneza. Como Polo pergunta onde o Doctor e seus companions estão agora, uma imagem dos viajantes do tempo ao redor do console da TARDIS é vista (por quem?) fugindo pelas estrelas... Elenco *Dr. Who - William Hartnell *Ian Chesterton - William Russell *Barbara Wright - Jacqueline Hill *Susan Foreman - Carole Ann Ford *Marco Polo - Mark Eden *Tegana - Derren Nesbitt *Ping-Cho - Zienia Merton *Kublai Khan - Martin Miller *Chenchu - Jimmy Gardner *Homem em Lop - Leslie Bates *Bandido Mongol - Michael Guest *Malik - Charles Wade *Acomat - Philip Voss *Ling-Tau - Paul Carson *Wang-Lo - Gabor Baraker *Kuiju - Tutte Lemkow *Imperatriz - Claire Davenport *Vizier - Peter Lawrence *Capataz Foreman - Basil Tang *Yeng - O. Ikeda Elenco não creditado *Soldado - David Anderson Equipe *Roteirista - John Lucarotti *Diretor - Waris Hussein, John Crockett *Produtora - Verity Lambert *Editor de Roteiro - David Whitaker *Designer - Barry Newbury *Assistente Floor Manager - Catherine Childs *Produtor Associado - Mervyn Pinfield *Figurino - Daphne Dare *Editores de filmagem - Richard Barclay, Elmer Davies e John House *Incidental Music - Tristram Cary *Maquiagem - Ann Ferriggi *Assistentes de Produção- Douglas Camfield, Penny Joy *Efeitos Sonoros - Brian Hodgson *Iluminação de Estúdio - John Treays, Howard King *Música de Estúdio - Jack Brummitt, Hugh Barker, Derek Miller-Timmins *Arranjo Tema - Delia Derbyshire *Música Título - Ron Grainer Referências Jogos *Kublai Khan refere-se à gamão como um jogo de cartas. Individuais *Barbara está interessada na história Budista. *Ian pode montar num cavalo e é um lutador de espada experiente. *Susan viajou para os mares de metal de Vênus. *O Doctor ganha uma bengala de Kublai Khan, que ele usa em várias histórias posteriores. *Marco Polo menciona seu pai e tio. *Ian usa um casaco que Doctor tinha conseguido de Gilbert e Sullivan. TARDIS *A TARDIS contém um circuito que, se danificado, desativa as luzes, abastecimento de água e aquecimento. Sem este circuito, a temperatura externa pode afectar o interior da TARDIS, permitindo a formação de condensação nas paredes. *O Doctor faz uma nova chave da TARDIS e isso implica que ele fez a original também. Notas da História *Esta foi a primeira história a apresentar animais vivos: os cavalos dos titulares mongóis. *Esta foi a primeira e única história de televisão a apresentar uma narrativa e um mapa rastreando a jornada dos personagens principais (embora narrações foram apresentadas em partes de outras histórias, como The Deadly Assassin, Doctor Who, Army of Ghosts / Doomsday, The Family of Blood, Forest of the Dead, The End of Time e The Time of the Doctor). *Muitas fotografias a cores e em preto e branco desta história permaneceram. Junto com a trilha sonora, estes foram usados por Loose Cannon Productions para fazer um vídeo de reconstrução a cores desta história. (Ver Links Externos) *O título provisório para esta história foi'' A Journey to Cathay''. *O episódio três foi feito sob o título provisório "The Cave of Five Hundred Eyes" e este nome até apareceu no final do episódio dois. *Esta é uma das três histórias dos anos 60 para o qual há imagens em movimento da produção real ou até mesmo dos personagens em trajes que sobreviveu. Embora na maioria dos arcos falta ter pelo menos um clipe de telerecording em preto e branco de 16 milímetros que sobreviveu, ou alguns quadros de um filme caseiro de 8 milímetros, não resta nada disto, Mission to the Unknown, ou The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve. *Um tanto ironicamente, este arco foi vendido para mais países do que qualquer outro arco dos anos 1960. Pelo menos dezenove países diferentes o comprou. Para que ele seja completamente perdido, mais cópias dessa história foram provavelmente destruídas do que qualquer outro arco. *Este arco foi originalmente planejado para ser a Terceira história da temporada, mas foi adiado e teve seu lugar preenchido por [[The Edge of Destruction]]. *Embora tenham sido feitas telesnaps desta história, todas foram perdidas. No entanto, em 2004, telesnaps dos episódios um, dois, três, cinco, seis e sete foram encontrados por Derek Handley na coleção privada de Waris Hussein, que dirigiu estes episódios. Estas telesnaps foram reproduzidas na Doctor Who Magazine. *O Bandido mercenário não foi nomeado na história, e somente foi nomeado como Kuiju nos créditos finais. *Como Lance Parkin observa em [[A History of the Universe]], alguns historiadores agora questionam a veracidade dos relatos de Marco Polo, especialmente sua amizade com Kublai Khan. *John Lucarotti também escreveu uma série de TV canadense sobre Marco Polo. Audiência *"The Roof of the World" - 9.4 milhões de espectadores *"The Singing Sands" - 9.4 milhões de espectadores *"Five Hundred Eyes" - 9.4 milhões de espectadores *"The Wall of Lies" - 9.9 milhões de espectadores *"Rider From Shang-Tu" - 9.4 milhões de espectadores *"Mighty Kublai Khan" - 8.4 milhões de espectadores *"Assassin at Peking" - 10.4 milhões de espectadores Mitos *Willian Hartnell estava de férias durante as gravações de The Singing Sands (Este não era o caso, apesar de ele só ter uma linha de diálogo). *Houve rumores de que um homem da Austrália tinha 8mm de um episódio, mas ele acabou perdendo em um incêndio. Locações *Ealing Television Studios *Lime Grove Studios (Estúdio D) Erros de Produção *No final de "The Singing Sands", a rúbrica de fechamento alegou que o próximo episódio seria chamado "The Cave of Five Hundred Eyes". Continuidade *É revelado mais tarde em PROSA: [[Birthright]] que após o Doctor partir a corte de Kublai Khan foi visitada por Jared Khan, que desejava adquirir a TARDIS para o Charrl. *O Quarto Doctor mais tarde menciona que ele não foi para a China em 400 anos. (TV: [[The Talons of Weng-Chiang]]) Se ele está se referindo a essa visita e usando a escala de tempo da Terra, na verdade ele não tinha estado lá em 600 anos, pois ele faz referência no ano de 1889. *Logo depois de se regenerar, o Segundo Doctor menciona para seus companions Ben Jackson e Polly Wright que ele tinha visitado a China uma vez e que Marco Polo foi um “amigo”. (TV: [[The Power of the Daleks]]) *O Doctor, Ian e Barbara retornariam mais tarde na China em 1865 na companhia de Vicki Pallister. (PROSA: [[The Eleventh Tiger]]) *O Doctor e Susan tinham previamente conhecido o avô de Kublai, Genghis Khan. (PROSA: [[Time and Relative]], ÁUDIO: [[An Earthly Child]]) *O Doctor e Susan tinham previamente visitado Pequim durante a Boxer Rebellion no final do século XIX e início do século XX. (ÁUDIO: [[The Flames of Cadiz]]) *Em uma linha do tempo alternativa, Marco Polo descobriu outra “caixa mágica voadora”. Quando o Décimo Primeiro Doctor foi apagado da história, Polo descobriu a Pandorica e trouxe-a para o Vaticano. (TV: [[The Big Bang]]) *O Doctor mais tarde contou para seus companions Steven Taylor, Sara Kingdom e a tripulação do navio de viagem no tempo de teste Hank Morgan IV sobre seu encontro com Kublai Khan. Embora ele tenha achado uma história séria, eles acharam muito divertida. (ÁUDIO: [[The Anachronauts]]) *O mesmo circuito que causou aquela aventura quebrou quando o Sexto Doctor e Peri Brown pousaram em Kazakhstan em 1963, fazendo o doctor mencionar que passou vários meses viajando pela China. (ÁUDIO: [[1963: The Space Race]]) Lançamento em vídeo e áudio thumb|[[ISBN 0-563-53508-3]]Este estória foi lançada para o mercado interno em dois formatos, sem contar a novelização. Em novembro de 2003 veio a BBC Radio Collection, com áudio remasterizado e narração de Willian Russell. Este foi re-lançado em 2010 como parte do box de DVD Doctor Who: The Lost TV Episodes - Collection One. Mais terde, dois entertain produziram uma reconstrução de 30 minutos com telesnaps que eram um bônus no DVD [[The Beginning]]. Links Externos *'Marco Polo' no site oficial da BBC . *'Marco Polo' no BroaDWcast. *'Marco Polo' no Doctor Who Reference Guide. *[http://www.eofftv.com/episodes/d/doctor_who/1st_doctor/marco_polo_main.htm Entrada de Marco Polo na Encyclopaedia of Fantastic Film and Television] *[http://www.drwhoguide.com/polo/polo.htm Recurso especial de Marco Polo em Doctor Who Reference Guide, com sinopses detalhadas, trechos de script, fotos e clipes de som] Fontes en:Marco Polo (TV story) de:004 - Marco Polo es:Marco Polo (serial) ru:Марко Поло (ТВ история) fr:Marco Polo (TV) cy:Marco Polo (stori deledu) he:מרקו פולו (סיפור טלוויזיה) Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da Série Clássica